<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study session with a twist by Llios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137271">Study session with a twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios'>Llios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Edging, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week before finals, and George is struggling to even pass his classes. Dream, his rommate is a total genius and is expected to pass his exams with flying colors. Dream decides to help George study, but not in the way you may think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study session with a twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone on discord gave me the idea for this one, so thank you for that :] Btw their Ao3 is: IconicZ, so go check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“UghHh, this doesn’t make any sense! I still can’t believe you’re sitting here acting like it isn’t a big deal,” George whined, head buried in his biology textbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the week before finals, which meant studying, loads of studying. But what did studying help if your last three brain cells had taken an early vacation. George had always struggled when it came to school, even at the verge of failing some of his classes. While Dream was a straight A student, you could say he was the star of the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on now,” Dream crossed his arms, “At this rate I’m afraid you’re just an idiot,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George groaned and looked back at his roommate, “What was that? It’s not my fault your brain is out of this world,” he looked back down on the blank papers in front of him, which hadn't been touched in the last 90 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, tired of George’s constant complaint. “Can’t you just give me some of your knowledge or something,” the brunette mumbled, playing with his chewed pencil. A thought then popped up in Dream’s mind, his expression changed drastically into a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man slowly walked over to George, turning his chair around, towering over him, “Well, i have something i would consider better,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dream, you know i don’t have time for your shitty plays, stop toying around, I need peace and quiet,” George growled irritated, pushing the other male away, but got stuck in his powerful grip. “Trust me, you’ll like this,” he smirked, kissing the brit’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you so much,” George swore under his breath, sitting on Dream’s lap, facing from him in his own chair, naked, only in his hoodie. “How had you planned this again? I highly doubt any of this will work, but go on,” his tone sounded greatly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, laying his palms on George’s bare hips, “It’s simple, whenever you answer a question right, I'll give you a well deserved thrust. In the meantime, you'll be my very own cockwarmer,” George could hear what facial expression Dream had right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not even prepped,” the brit argued, but quickly dropped the grin when he heard the cap of something open. He wasn't given the time to think before George gasped, feeling one of Dream’s slender fingers enter him. “H-hey! Slow down,” he yelled, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream thrusted his finger inside of the brunette with a slow pace, letting him loosen up, “Calm down now, you’ll like this Georgie. Open your textbooks, and we’ll see how good your memory is,” the blonde had a shit eating grin, George just knew it, he knew him a little too well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if the idea of being a personal cockwarmer didn’t sound too bad, he just knew he wasn't gonna be able to focus at all, but George did as he was told, Dream’s fingers deep inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your most difficult subject?” Dream asked, pulling out his fingers and loosening the brown belt around his waist. George was too busy finding the sides needed, he didn’t hear the buckling belt behind him, “Would you be disappointed if I said every single one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream began lubing his dick, grunting quietly, “I wouldn't be surprised honestly,” he wrapped his hand steadily around his semi, “But i know something you would be good at, being my little cum slut,” George didn’t get to answer before he felt the blonde’s cock enter him, gliding steadily inside the prepped hole, fitting almost perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck DREAM, give me a warning at least!”  George let out a scream like moan, now feeling Dream pressing him further down, sitting completely down on his lap, cock buried so deep it made George squirm over him. “Good boy,” Dream snickered, rocking his hips into the brunette, making his dick grow even bigger inside of George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George let out small moans, but groaned in disappointment as Dream stopped, “Why’d you stop..” he tried moving up and down on his own, but was quickly met by the blondes hands gripping him tight, “Calm down whore, you’ll get your reward as soon as you finish these questions,” he kissed down softly onto George’s neck, making the brunette squirm again, shivering in anticipation. His dick had already gotten hard, but he wasn’t able to relieve himself in any way as long as Dream had him in his deadly grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde felt the warmth of being inside George, and him tightening around his dick. He began with an easy question, easy enough that he knew the brunette could answer, only to tease him even more, George was forced to say ‘Daddy’ after each question, which was like music to Dream’s ears. “Now that’s more like it, that’s daddy’s boy,” he then proceeded to thrust deep into the brit, making George moan heavily, it was heavenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream continued his tight grip on George, who tried wiggling his way out. "What's the answer to number 3?" the blonde asked harshly, "I-its Belgium, right, daddy?" Dream sighed in disappointment, "I'm afraid not, come on now, you're better than this," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George whined in disappointment as Dream still had his cock stuffed far into him without moving. "I'll get it right now, I promise," he pleaded as the blonde asked him the next question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for George, he could answer the next one, and he got rewarded with a deserved thrust, feeling his legs tremble even though he sat down. "Now that's more like it George, I could do this all day, you're the perfect little cock warmer and you know it," Dream kissed the back of his neck again, feeling the brit relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's dick was dripping, begging to be touched. He tried getting it to rub against his hoodie, needing any kind of friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no, bad boy," Dream scolded as he stretched back George's hoodie, enough for it not to touch his twitching erection. The brunette sighed heavily, almost wanting to cry from his hurting cock, "Ask me another question, I beg you!" Dream enjoyed George's cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, let me see," he teased, " What about this one?" George's heart dropped as he knew he couldn't answer this one, "N-no, give me something else," Dream chuckled with a shit eating grin, "George you poor sweet thing, craving my dick so prettily," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette tried his best at remembering,  he learned this in class last week, but did not pay attention, "Is it.." he paused, "6⁹..daddy?" Dream quickly erased his grin, looking at the textbook in front of them. "How did you-" he was shocked when the brit answered correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now look at that, you really had to think hard at this one, and only because that needy hole of yours wants to be pounded to the core," Dream felt his own cock twitch, "Now that I think about it..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George felt Dream move under him, rubbing against his insides, making him let out a slutty moan. "I want you to show me how much you want my dick, how much you want it rearranging your guts," Dream cooed as he made George shift position, facing against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sat with his knees on each side of Dream's thighs, looking at his lips before looking up again, "You’re going to thrust up and down yourself, but that is only when you answer correctly, just as before. Does that sound good?” George swallowed, but couldn’t do anything else than agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Dream began asking George the most difficult questions in his textbook, those he knew the brit didn’t have a chance to answer. He saw the tears begin forming in George’s eyes, from not getting to feel the pleasure of having Dream inside of him. “Please Dream! I- I can't take this anymore, it's unbearable. Please let me touch my cock at least,” he sobbed, tears coming down his face, he looked gorgeous in Dream’s eyes. Red cheeks, slightly open mouth and pink shiny lips, he loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe i can make an exception,” the blonde smirked, wiping light tears from George’s cheeks, licking them gently off his fingertips. “I’ll let you thrust 10 times, but that is only if you tell me how good it feels,” the brunette was almost trembling, but managed to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George began thrusting gently up and down, moaning Dream’s name loudly in the process, “It feels so good Dre-daddy..” he huffed, “Your cock..its so deep inside me, i can feel it poking out of my belly,” the brunette thrusted slowly, making sure to enjoy every bit of what Dream gave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it whore, take it all in,” the blonde gave George small intimate kisses across the lips, feeling the brit cling onto him with each thrust, his leaking dick staining Dream’s t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had never really had a daddy kink, but it sounded so heavenly coming out from George’s mouth, he almost came just thinking about it. The brunette made him just want to take all his force and ram into that tight hole of his, but now he wanted to edge him, just enough to leave him begging for more, sobbing his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was 10 thrusts Georgie,” Dream purred into his ear, making him stop, panting with tears still in his eyes. “N-no! That can't be it, pl-please, let me continue daddy,” George begged as he began kissing the blonde’s lips in hope he’d let him continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snickered, removing George from his lips, looking him directly in the eyes with a straight face. “I don't think you are in a position to complain, slut,” he saw the disappointment in the brunette's eyes, and almost felt bad. “How about you suck me off in the meantime, I want to hear you gag as my cock slips down your throat,” George bit his lip, slowly pulling out Dream’s dick, prompting himself on his knees before the blonde, looking up with teary eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Dream’s cock in his right hand, slowly jerking him off a few times before putting it in his mouth, using his tongue to lick the underside. George groaned as he felt a hand on his head, steadily pushing him further down, eventually hitting the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream let out soft moans when he felt the warmth of George’s mouth surround his dick as he began leading it in and out. He gripped his dark brown hair tighter as he felt George gag, but only continuing thrusting in and out. “Now that’s a good boy, you’re doing so well, taking my cock,” Dream praised the brit, earning a moan in response, feeling the vibrations of George’s throat hitting his leaking erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saliva began dripping from both sides of the brunette’s mouth, mixed with precum. Sometimes, Dream would get so eager, he’d push all the way down, loving when he began softly sobbing, gagging on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George began massaging Dream’s inner thighs, earning soft pleasurable moans from the man above him. He would look up, only to take in the oh so familiar face of his roommate. The brunette kept on getting pushed down to the base, getting locked in for a few seconds before letting go for air, breathing rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt his orgasm come closer for each thrust down George’s throat, and began fucking his mouth. The brit moaned out between thrusts, feeling Dream’s rough hands on his head. Salvia now dripping to the floor, and tears rolling down George’s fucked out face. His jaw began feeling sore, and almost couldn’t keep the blonde’s cock inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A last few hard thrusts were set as Dream came down the brunette’s throat, holding him still, making sure he swallowed all of it. When George felt the hot seed flow down his sore throat, he could feel himself coming as well, staining his own hoodie, the feeling of relief was almost too good to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After feeling George swallow, Dream took out his dripping cock  with a pop, looking down at the brunette’s tear stained face. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, I want to make sure you’ve swallowed everything,” George obeyed the order, and opened his mouth, groaning from the soreness. “That’s a good boy now, even swallowed everything I gave you, not wasting a single drop,” Dream cooed, making George look at him, gripping his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, daddy,” the brit panted. “Maybe I should help you study more often?” Dream leaned down to plant soft kisses on George’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd like that,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>